


New Job, New Life

by Telaryn



Series: The Hero and The Bad Boy [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Character Study, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fear, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about the changes Quinn has made for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Job, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Small character study written as part of an Avengersland challenge on LJ.

Clint rolled the heavy plastic of the dry-cleaner’s bag between his fingers. Inside were the last five suits Quinn had coming from the tailors – his new wardrobe for his new life.

 _Don’t take it. Please, Quinn – for me. Turn it down._ Like so much of his relationship with the now ex-mercenary, Clint hadn’t planned to beg so openly for Quinn to give up his former life. He’d thought he could live with Quinn continuing to be a “gray hat”, helping the good guys off book, and in his spare time doing things that he might not tell Clint all the details of, but that Clint would never have the courage to ask.

And then he’d found out that Quinn had accepted a contract. He hadn’t even managed to hold it together long enough to hear the details – the idea that the person he was finally starting to feel safe with, the person he was falling in love with, would go back to the life that had spawned a man who had nearly sold him to be butchered with only the faintest twinges of guilt, had been more than he could stand.

In a blind panic, he’d desperately pulled on every emotional string he could get his hands to. Quinn had never stood a chance – Clint had been incredibly persuasive even before he spent years watching Natasha twist all comers into new and fascinating shapes willing to give her anything and everything she asked for. Quinn had agreed to go straight, to find a legitimate job – and he’d done it for Clint.

Granted Clint still wasn’t sure how they’d gone from that moment to Quinn working for Stark – he’d been at a diner with Natasha at the time, and all Quinn would admit to afterwards was deciding not> to smash Tony’s skull in with the frying pan he’d been holding at the time they’d made the deal.

But here was the truth of it, and it wasn’t until Quinn had asked him not to come along to the fittings that Clint had started to question how fast everything happened. The two of them had been so impossible in the beginning that it was easier every time they got close to looking like things were going to work out that he’d somehow overlooked something.

“The next shoe’s not getting ready to fall.” Clint grinned self-consciously as Quinn leaned in from behind and kissed the side of his neck.

“That transparent, am I?” he asked, turning into Quinn’s embrace. The ex-mercenary was grinning at him.

“Little bit.” He demonstrated by holding two fingers up.

Clint snorted, rolling his eyes. “You can be replaced, you know.” He started to move away, but Quinn took him by the shoulders and pushed him back into the wall.

“Is that so?” he asked, pressing full length into Clint and kissing him as thoroughly as he could. Clint moaned low in his throat, winding his arms around Quinn’s neck and pulling him in even closer. It was only reasonable to assume that at some point they would stop reacting like a couple of horny teenagers whenever they got too close to each other, but Clint was determined to enjoy it as long as it lasted.


End file.
